The Only Ten i See
by DoctorScrew
Summary: *PARODY* The TARDIS has stopped working for unknown reasons and the Doctor is starting to panic. A mysterious guess is on board. Will the Doctor ever find out whats really going on? Yes. ***WARNING! MATURE***


*guess whos back playes in the distance*

its been a long time since we've uploaded anything due to having hopes of an actual purpose in life but hopefully you can forgive us.

we should have more delicious stories for you soon based on other characters you probably know and give a shit about. thats right, more swag.

so sit back, relax, and enjoy the show

_**. тнє σηℓу тєη ι ѕєє .**_

_ву ∂σ¢тσя ѕ¢яєω_

A spark of light blasts from the center console. As the engines grind, the shudder of jammed gears emits a jolty wine from the TARDIS.

"NO, C'MON NOW" the Doctor screamed before he was thrown from the console into the railings behind him.

The TARDIS cascaded in a twister of flame and light, crunching and crashing inside as if it were ripping itself apart.

"What's wrong girl?" He cried as jumped back to his feet and lunged for the gear stick.

The TARDIS shuddered again letting out another wine as the motor span down, followed by yet more radial coloured shards of spark. A light from the other side of the console began to increase in brightness, still with the room jumping and spinning about.

Suddenly a rift appeared in the fabric of the doctor's present universe, sucking the TARDIS in through the rift and throwing the now lifeless box toward a planetoid. The doctor, still fighting to level the TARDIS, looked at the increasing brightness on the opposite end of the console, when suddenly the gravity malfunctions and the full G force of the plummeting TARDIS takes effect. He was thrown up onto the roof of the TARDIS as it descended through the atmosphere of the planet. The engines sounded no more as the dead TARDIS continued to plummet.

"WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON" the doctor screamed at nothing, half hoping for a reply.

The TARDIS increased its speed, forcing the doctor to push further into the ceiling crushing him, when suddenly the console light up again. The engines scream as she tried to pull up, more fire fills the room. In spurts and coughs the engines pulled up and down in a sharp growling motion as she slowed at the planet's surface. Flying like a broken butterfly on the breeze, she lands.

The doctor awoke in the lower section of the TARDIS underneath the console. He grabbed his head. Still dazed and confused, he slowly lifted his limp body up from the cold floor and looked for a light, anything to stable himself. Blood ran over the Doctors hand as he stumbled to his feet. A wound sustained to the back of his head, it would seem.

"I don't understand it," He groaned, rubbing the back of his sour neck. "One minute I'm on my way to see the juggling clouds of Sanatoria, and the next thing I know, you go all crazy on me."

Biting his tongue he looked around to see the smoking heap which was once his TARDIS. Frantically checking his surroundings, he noticed the TARDIS had completely ran out of power.

"Oh no" he gasped, forgetting his injuries and rushing to take a closer look. "Is she dead?"

"She can't be" he panicked, voice raising. "What did I do?" His eyes filled with worried tears as he stood in the creaking black room, slight echoes of snapping metal and creaking pipes his only response.

He stepped away putting his back to the wall and slid down it into a sitting position with his knees up. He lifted his hands from his tattered converse to rest them around his knees. Alone, looking like a bullied child, he sat in the dark and looked into the black nothingness of his once beautiful machine.

"All of this time" he said softly "what we have been through aye" He patted the floor beneath him with a sad smile.

"me and you, kindred spirits. Separate but together, unspoken yet understood" he smoothed the cold metal floor before curling his hand into a fist and pulling it back to his side.

"Oh, we're kindred spirits Doctor." says an enthusiastic voice.

"What the?" Asked the Doctor, as he looks around frantically.

Suddenly the lights flickered, the doctor jumped to his feet,

"HA" he screamed in triumph as his smile stretches across his face "YOU'RE ALIVE!" He jumped around and ran up the tattered metal staircase toward the console. As he did, he remembered the unidentified voice still lurking just a few meters in front of him.

"Who's there?" He asked, walking cautiously.

"Doctor," said the voice "You seriously don't remember me?" There was a confidence in his tone and... an American accent. a voice that can only belong to one person.

He took a few more steps forward, adjusting his glasses with a crinkled nose and open mouth.

Captain Jack Harkness jumped out before him, presented with arms in an open and a beaming smile. "Did ya miss me doc?"

The doctor laughed in amazement, taking jacks now outstretched hand and shaking it welcomingly.

"How the hell did you get on the TARDIS?" he asked still shaking his hand with a more confused expression "I was in the time vortex"

Jack realized his hand from the doctors questioning grip and pointed to a device on his other rist held up near his face.

"This little puppy" he said proudly "It's a time vortex manipulator. its programmed into my nervous system, all I have to do is think about a destination and it will take me there. pretty neat huh?"

The doctors face turned from confusion to a look of pure anger.

" SO IT WAS YOU" He screamed.

" Woa, What was me?" jack asked, hands up in surrender.

"You almost killed the TARDIS, YOU PUSHED HER OUT OF THE TIME VORTEX, RIPPING HER APART, THATS SO IRRESPONSIBLE. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE WE ARE". He shouted, running his hands through his hair in anger.

"Doctor, I'm sorry". Jack replied, "Look, on the bright side, she's not dead." he suggested hopefully "she's fine, see? I gave her some power from the time vortex manipulator, like jumping a car. im not a _complete_ idiot"

The doctor pointed at jack, shaking his finger at him like an old man, unable to fathom the words to express his frustration. He blew air out of his mouth and turned away.

"You're a stupid man, you know that?"

Jack shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"First things first," said the Doctor "we need to find out where we are" the doctor ruan to his console. "Nothing is working, the monitor is broken and there's barley any power. We won't be able to take off for a while yet, she needs to recharge. there must be a leak or something, there seems to be a drain on power."

The doctor then ran to the door opening it, hoping that the shields were still on. He slowly unlocked the door and pushed it outwards. The door hit a brick wall on the outside.

He looked at the wall and looked up, seeing a blue sky. Earth, or of an alternate earth. He was just happy the TARDIS had survived and was recharging, pulling energy from the vortex manipulator. The doctor smiles to himself and closed the door again.

Jack walks toward him "so we can't get out, right?"

The doctor turned to him "unfortunately not yet. She has no power to move, so we're stuck here." He walked back to the console and hunced over it, letting at a sigh of relief. The doctor was deep in thought when Jack walked to stand behind him.

Before he knew what was happening, Jack had his penis inside him and was having anal sex with him.

The doctor turned his head a full 360 degrees and he looked at jack with a crazed smile with his teeth pushed out of his mouth. jack returned the expressions. They continued to have sex in till the TARDIS recharged and they flew into the sun together and had sex _тнє єη∂._


End file.
